


Sugar

by LostinFic



Series: Any David Tennant character x Any Billie Piper character [8]
Category: True Love (TV), What We Did On Our Holiday (2014)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet, Halloween, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug takes the kids trick-or-treating to check out the women in his new neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Lunaseemoony: Doug x Holly with the kids on Halloween ?

Going treat-or-treating was purely for the kids’ benefit. That it allowed Doug to check out the women living in his new neighbourhood, well that was just an unexpected (adult) treat. Well, perhaps not that unexpected. He had chosen the Batman costume with extra padding in the chest and arms for a reason.

No luck so far, though: too old, married, lesbian, Ukip supporter, crazy-cat lady… and the men were not much better.

This one however had a lovely smile and a gentleness about her that made him want to linger on her doorstep. “Holly Stuart” was written on her mailbox.

As she doled out candies to the kids, Doug tried to find an excuse to get her number.

He was almost jealous of the attention she paid to Lottie who had dressed up as some lady in a painting.

“Oh, wow, you really captured Vermeer’s shadows with your make up,” Holly said, taking a closer look at Lottie’s face. “Are you a painter yourself?”

“A bit, I’m not very good.”

“Well, it takes a lot of practice. If you don’t mind…” She looked up at Doug. “I’m an art teacher and I give private lessons sometimes.”

“Brilliant! You should give me your number. I’ll give you a call. I love Veneer’s shadow too.”

“It’s Ver _m_ eer, dad,” Lottie said.

“You didn’t even recognize her costume,” Mickey added. “You thought she forgot to put on the other pearl earring.”

Doug scrunched up his face and groaned in embarrassment. At least, it made Holly laugh.

She handed him her business car, and then a piece of candy with a flirty “And some sugar for you too."


End file.
